


Day 8: Holding Contest (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [8]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Double omo, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, holding contest, just two guys being idiots together, male omorashi, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Micolash thinks that Laurence runs to the bathroom too often and Laurence doesn't take this accusation too kindly, surely Micolash runs to the bathroom just as often as him. So who will win when they make this a contest?
Relationships: Laurence & Micolash
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Day 8: Holding Contest (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw this prompt I knew that I had to use Micolash and Laurence for it, because come on, they are sciency smart teenage boys who are absolutely dumbass at the same time. This is just teenage boys being teenage boys and it was incredibly fun to write =D
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Come on, ring already...”, Laurence muttered under his breath, having squirmed around on his seat for the last half hour already. Once the bell had indicated that it was time for their break, Laurence didn't waste any time to rush out of the class room and to the bathroom, where the pee he had hold during the lesson made it safely into the next free toilet. He vaguely registered that Micolash had followed him and did the same thing. 

Once they had finished and Laurence washed his hands, he said: “Phew, that was a close call. I felt like I barely could hold anymore.” 

“Don't you think you have to pee a bit too often?”, Micolash said as Laurence stepped to the side to let Micolash wash his hands. “Weren't you using the bathroom just before class?”

“Hey, you were running to the bathroom too.”, Laurence protested. “Besides, I haven't seen you drink anything at all.” Laurence himself had kept himself rather hydrated and was sure that he had put at least half a litre of water in his system. 

“Well, yes, but I haven't went since after I woke up.”, Micolash turned off the faucet and dried his hands. 

“That's not fair, Micolash, I bet when I wouldn't drink that much I wouldn't need to go that often.”, Laurence crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave his friend a playful glare. 

Micolash sighed. “So you are saying you could beat me in a holding contest?”, he teased. 

A tease that Laurence all so much took and he said: “Yeah, sure. How about we do it right after class? We both empty out, drink the exact amount of water and whoever has to go first looses.” 

“And what's in the for the winner?”, Micolash asked. 

“The loser has to do the dishes for the whole duration of the next vacation.”, Laurence extended his hand towards Micolash. 

“Deal.”, Micolash said as he shook Laurence' hand. 

After class was over, the both boys had met in the common room and made sure that they went to the toilet beforehand, so that none of them would be at a disadvantage. Once they were ready, Laurence brought two bottles of water and put them on the table. 

“Exactly one litre. We have to drink them out in around thirty minutes. The challenge starts once the clock tolls 4 PM.” 

Micolash nodded, agreeing silently to the rules and once the clock tolled the aforementioned time, both of them grabbed for their water bottles to start drinking. 

Laurence was used to drinking a lot, not only his parents but also Master Willem and sometimes even Gehrman always insisted on him to stay hydrated so that his dizziness wouldn't get him down so often, but even he felt that it was quite a task to drink such an amount of liquid in such a short time. 

They both managed just fine though, occasionally talking about class while drinking and once the water bottles were empty, Laurence got up and walked over to the book shelf, selecting a few which he brought back to the couch where Micolash was watching him with curious eyes. 

“What are you doing? Do you want to study?”, he asked. 

“I mean, we have to stay here anyway until our contest is over, so why don't we use the time until the first one gives up to study a bit?”, Laurence said, handing a book to Micolash. “There is still much too learn and I haven't gotten through these books yet. They must be new.” 

“You have a point.”, Micolash said. “But just so you know, I don't plan on being the first to give up.” 

“Neither do I.”, Laurence grinned and opened the book he selected. 

At first Laurence felt like usual, he was just hanging around on the couch and reading a book while his friend was hanging around with him and doing the same. Around when the clock tolled 5 PM though he noticed the first twinge in his bladder. 

_Huh, the water got through me rather quick._ , he thought to himself and readjusted his sitting position on the couch. This was still nothing. He had felt a lot more desperate earlier in class. 

Laurence glanced over to Micolash to see if his friend showed any signs of needing to go, but he sat perfectly straight, or in Micolash's case, slumped in a way that looked uncomfortable as hell but was insisted by Micolash to be a pose that he could better concentrate in, and was completely taken in by his book. 

Another half an hour must have passed when Laurence became aware of his bladder's constant nagging wanting to be emptied. He chose to ignore out, but started to squirm around on the couch a bit, trying to find a position that was a bit more comfortable and took pressure from his stomach. 

“Looks like you need to go.”, Micolash said and Laurence glanced over to him only to see that he also had started to squirm. 

“You are one to talk.”, Laurence retorted. “I can see you squirming.” 

“I can still hold it! Can you?”, Micolash countered. 

Laurence grumbled at his tease but answered: “With ease!” 

As the minutes ticked by the common room got filled up with more students who were done with activities they indulged in after class or had explored the woods in their free time or worked on homework. A glance at the clock told Laurence that it was nearly time for dinner. 

It also told Laurence that he hadn't been to the bathroom since almost two hours now. 

He quickly shook this thought off and concentrated on his book again. He had crossed his legs in an attempt to help him hold it, because in the meantime, his bladder felt absurdly full. He wished nothing more to be just able to go to the bathroom and have a good, long pee, but... Micolash didn't made a move yet. And he surely didn't want for Micolash to win and be right with his argument, that Laurence ran to the toilet too often. 

“Almost time for dinner.”, Micolash said with a glance to the clock. 

“I am not hungry.”, Laurence replied. His body was far too occupied with keeping his fluids inside of him instead of giving him signals to load up on energy. 

“Giving up?”, Micolash said. 

“Of course not!”, Laurence replied. Looking at Micolash, he seemed to sweat a little, had his logs crossed the same as Laurence and generally looked uncomfortable. 

“Heh, you look like you are close to giving up yourself.”, Laurence grinned. 

“I can still go on!”, Micolash quipped back. 

After that, both of the boys grew silent again and picked their books back up. Laurence was half aware that most of the students in the common room, a few of them had stared at them in confusion during their little debate, had left for getting dinner. 

Laurence didn't knew how much time had passed but he knew that he was at the point where his bladder didn't let itself ignore anymore. He had read the same paragraph of his book for the umpteenth time now and his legs were shaking with the effort of keeping everything in. This now felt worse than earlier in class. He felt like he couldn't hold on anymore longer. 

Looking at Micolash and realizing that his body language matched his own, Laurence' resolve to hold through grew again. Surely Micolash would give up soon and then Laurence could finally pee. 

Laurence' resolve however got nearly broken when he heard the sound of water splashing and he noticed that Micolash winced at it too. As he looked around, he saw Yuria pouring water in a glass. 

“Yuria, can't you do this in the kitchen?!”, Laurence complained, twisting his legs in an awkward style to avoid any leaking. 

“Why? Do you have to use the bathroom, Lawrence?”, Laurence just knew that she deliberately pronounced his name wrong to make him upset. And it worked, like every time. 

“It's LAU-rence.”, he replied and sighed at himself. “Look, can't you just not do anything water related for a while, please?” 

“And miss which of you guys gives up first?”, she grinned. “Your little contest is far too entertaining. What do you even try to do?” 

“I am trying to prove a point to Micolash.”, Laurence grumbled, pointing at his friend. 

“Same.”, Micolash added. 

“Huh, just don't expect me to comfort any of you idiots when you wet yourself.”, Yuria said and walked away, probably watching them from a hidden corner in the common room. 

“She was completely doing this on purpose.”, Micolash whispered, having laid his book down, shaking with apparent desperation. 

“...Maybe we shouldn't have chosen such a public place for this contest...”, Laurence whispered back, laying his book down too and putting his hands near his crotch, just in case. 

“Yes, but this location is the closest to a bathroom, in case, you know...”, Micolash trailed off and Laurence knew it was because his friend must have been bursting in the meantime and talking about bathrooms didn't help. 

And he was feeling the same. He didn't knew how he had managed to hold on so long but his bladder felt like it wanted to explode. He couldn't hide his desperation anymore and lowly groaned as he put his hands over his crotch, shaking and squirming, pretty much giving up on finding a position that wasn't uncomfortable. 

Why didn't Micolash give up? Laurence couldn't lose this. But... he was so close to wetting himself. He probably only could hold it a minute or two longer...

“What are you guys doing? You look like you are on the verge of pissing yourself.” The voice of Gehrman sounded and the heads of both boys shot up. 

“Holding contest.”, Micolash said. Laurence nodded, shaking. He was so close to losing it, but he didn't want to. Especially not with Gehrman near who would only tease him about his small bladder. 

“That explains why you guys look utterly desperate.”, Gehrman commented. 

“Well, none of us have taken a piss in... over three hours...”, Laurence said as he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was past 7 PM. At this thoughts he leaked a bit and inhaled sharply. 

“Huh, I have gone last around 10 this morning, I guess?”, Gehrman said.

That statement was too much for Laurence bladder and apparently also for Micolash's, because both of them got up at the same time. As they begun to run, both of them shouted back a “Gehrman, you won.” to him before making a beeline to the bathroom. 

Micolash was quicker as Laurence and managed to take the first stall which made Laurence curse under his breath as he entered the second stall, not even bothering with closing or locking the door.

The unmistakeable sound of water hitting water and the relieved sigh coming from Micolash, indicating that he had started to pee, made Laurence nearly lost it but he managed to control himself long enough to step safely in front of the bowl and pull himself out. 

The desperation of over three hours of holding got unleashed onto the poor toilet in an intense stream. “Finally...”, he groaned. “...thought I was going to explode...”

“Same.”, Micolash said in the stall next to him, making Laurence wince in surprise, stuttering his stream a little bit, not having expected for his friend to comment on this. 

“Oh, now you admit to it.”, Laurence said, wanting to shake his fist at Micolash but decided against it because for one, the other boy couldn't see him and second, he preferred to use both hands to aim and make sure that his desperate stream hit the bowl. 

“Well, we held it quite a while.”, Micolash said, the splattering from his stall sounded like it wasn't only the bowl that got hit. Laurence chuckled at this realization.

“Hey, Micolash, maybe you should have sit down, sounds like you are pissing all over the toilet.”, he teased. 

“Shut up! I wouldn't have made it when sitting down!”, Micolash yelled and Laurence nearly broke down in laughter until he realized he was awfully close to spilling too and got back to concentrate on pouring out his desperation into the bowl. 

After a few moments of him just staring at his stream, amazed at how long and intense it already was going on, and listening on at Micolash's, who apparently had managed to hit the bowl properly again, Micolash talked again: “Laurence, how close were you to giving up earlier?” 

“...Close...”, Laurence had to admit. “I think I would have made it a minute or two more, then I would have run.” 

Laurence could hear how the sounds of Micolash's stream died down as his friend said: “To be honest, I also was close to giving up, I just didn't want to lose...” After a few seconds Laurence could hear him flush and noticed that his own stream had been dwindled down in the meantime. 

He shook himself off and flushed, bathing into the feeling of relief. That had been an amazing piss. 

When Laurence left the stall at the same time as Micolash (proof that he really had spilled and needed to clean up,) they saw Gehrman relieving himself at one of the urinals. 

“Gehrman, what are you doing?”, Laurence said, feeling utterly dumb once Gehrman gave the more than obvious answer. 

“Uh, peeing?” 

“I mean, that is obvious, we just wanted to know why now.”, Micolash said on Laurence' behalf. “You didn't seem very desperate earlier.” 

“True.”, Gehrman answered. “I just can hold it for a long time and am not bothered by it. But seeing you guys so desperate, I figured that maybe I should take a leak too. It has been a while after all.” 

“I mean, you have hold it for seven hours, that is insane.”, Laurence said and leaned against the wall as Micolash washed his hands, politely not looking at Gehrman but that didn't keep him from listening to his release.. Even though Gehrman had probably started peeing after them, he was amazed just how long their friend managed to go on. 

When he was finished, he sighed and turned around to his friends. “So, I have won your holding contest despite not even having entered. What did I won?” 

“You don't have to do the dishes the next holiday.”, Laurence said contritely. “Means, that me and Micolash have to do all the dishes.” 

“Wait a moment, but one of you must have hold longer than the other, don't you think?”, Gehrman said and looked from Micolash to Laurence. 

“Well, we pretty much gave up at the same time.”, Micolash said. 

“Technically...”, Laurence said, “You have been the first to start pissing, so I have hold it a few seconds longer.” 

“Come on, Laurence, that isn't how it works!”, Micolash complained. “It is about who gave up first and that was a draw!” 

“I know, I am just teasing.”, Laurence said, crossing his arms. “I am just glad that I didn't piss myself.” 

“At least now you guys know how long you can hold until you get desperate.”, Gehrman grinned. “Let's get back to the common room. You probably didn't had dinner yet.” 

“True.”, Laurence said, suddenly being aware of how hungry he was now that his bladder was empty. 

“Yeah, we skipped it earlier.”, Micolash confirmed. 

“Great, I haven't eaten anything yet too. Let's get something together.”, Gehrman laid an arm about each of them and led them out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, that thing was so FUN to write. Just teenage boys being absolute dorks and torturing themselves for no reason at all! 
> 
> I told in earlier works about Gehrman having a bladder of steel, but of course he needs to go somewhen. He is just used to keep it in for long times and as result has usually really long pees.
> 
> Please don't be shy with commenting, I would like to talk to you guys ^^ Anon commenting is on if you need it ^^


End file.
